fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shigure Zenkaku
Shigure Zenkaku '(しぐれ全角, ''Zenkaku Shigure) is an infamous Dark Mage and a former member of the former Dark Guild, Raven Tail. He left it before it became a legal guild for his own reasons. Appearance Shigure is an average height and slim young man. He is most known facial features are his somewhat gloomy, pupiless, grey eyes that have what apears to be bags under both his eyes, his long black hair that reaches down to his waist which is tied in a ponytail and his carefree smile which is rarely seen as a frown. Shigure's attire consists of a grey trench coat that has what apears to be a polo neck-like scarf around his neck, under his trench coat he wears a black shirt that white ring-like markings on it. He we wears black pants with a belt tied around it and black boots. Personality Shigure is an extremely carefree, easy going and laid back person, he has also called himself a "Lazy guy who won't get up his ass and do anything unless he would die from not doing it" which is true considering what he does mostly is simply sit on his magic broom while it's levitating instead of walking which he does only when in a serious fight that in it he finds the need to stand up on his feet, he also tries to come up with excuses not to stand up even when confronting an enemy. Worthy of his title, Shigure is also has a sense of dark humor shown by how he says he like s seeing blood coming out of a body, be it dead or alive, Shigure simply enjoys the very color of the blood that exits the body after a deep wound, as he describes it. He is also sadistic as he enjoys seeing others in pain and doesn't mind feeling pain himself. Yet Shigure has shown a rather calmer and a more "human" side of him which would show him simply with a calm expression and would act in a more mature way from his usual lazy behavior without making any excuses, acting more seriously than carefreely but will stay merciless as he is always as. Shigure normally calls others with honorifics and shortens there name by a few letters. Magic And Abilities Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Shigure is capable of using the Caster Magic known as Taker Over which allows him to take over the form and abilities of a certain creature. So far he has only shown having a single, but powerful, Take Over. *'Wicked Devil '(邪悪な悪魔, Jaakuna Akuma): Shigure's only known Take Over spell which turns him into a large demon-like being with skin that has a similar concept to a chess board with white circles in the black panels and black circles in the white panels. The most demonic feature he gains from this Take Over is his eyes that resemble a + instead of pupils, he has normal white skinned fingers, two horns where his ears are supposed to be that aim backwards, he walks on two legs and has sharp fangs. The form apears to have more close combat capbilities than magical, It also grants extra power to every magic Shigure already uses as well as one extra magic that he cannot use when not accessing this form. **'''Immense Strength: Due to the large size gained with the transformation, Shigure gains extreme physical strength that allows him to send a pe rson flying through several buildings with a single hit, that is, If he can make sure he doesn't crush them instead. **'Enhanced Durability': Shigure also gains incredible physical strength that he can come out unscatched out of nearly any attack aimed at him. **'Amaterasu' (天照魔法陣 Amaterasu Mahōjin): While in this form, Shigure is capable of using the Amaterasu Magic Seals and use it very quickly while it usually takes time. ***'Blast Formula': Shigure opens his mouth wide making several seals gather around in a circular pattern around his mouth, then form in a form of a black sphere which is then fired in a beam that has a large radius and can wipe out nearly anything that gets caught in it (Unnamed). ***'Claw Formula': Shigure forms seals around both his hands which take the form of claws. Despite the name, the spell doesn't act like actual claws but once Shigure hits someone with the "claws" they explode damaging the enemy (Unnamed). ***'Formula 613': Shigure points both his index and middle finger together at his target with both hands, he then creates several circle shaped seals around his target, Shigure then fully opens his palms and slowly clunches them into a fist causing the seals to shine brighter pink until they explode into a huge explosion leaving a large crater and giving a fatal injury to his target. ***Cage Formula: Shigure surrounds his enemy with seals in the shape of cell bars, he then traps his enemy in a cage shaped out of Amaterasu Magic Seals which slowly close together crushing his enemy until they glow brightly pink and explode. Because of the seals being so close to the enemy after slowly closing up on him, the explosion becomes much more fatal (Unnamed). Broom Magic '(箒魔法, ''Hōki Mahō): The only Holder Magic that Shigure has and his most used one which allows him various uses using a magical broom, though it has quite alot of combat purposes, Shigure mainly uses it's flight capability to sit on it so that he won't need to stand up. *'''Flight: The most used ability that Shigure uses which allow shim to fly while riding the broomstick, though he uses it so that he won't have to stand up because of his lazy self. *'Giant '(巨人, Kyojin): Shigure generates a huge amount of straws and forms them in a shape of a giant upper body of a muscular man, the incredible size and sheer power of the giant is so great that only its natural weakness, fire, can stop it. *'Broom Fist': Shigure creates a fist out of the straws in any size and hits his enemy with it (Unnamed). Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): Shigure's second known magic. A Caster Type Magic that allows him manipulation over gravity itself, Shigure has shown his own way of using this magic instead of simply push and pull, up and down, Shigure can also cause devastating attacks with his own way of using this magic. *'Extreme Vacuum' (極端な真空, Kyokutan'na Shinkū): Shigure opens his palm while it aims stright at his target, he then sucks in the gravity making everything get pulled towards him, but Shigure has the ability to choose what he wants to be pulled towards him such as a boulder behind his enemy or the ground. *'Big Black Hole '(大きなブラックホール, Ōkina Burakkuhōru): What apears to be a stronger version of Bluenote Stinger's Black Hole Spell. Shigure places his hands above his head and condenses the gravity to an extreme level creating an even larger black hole sphere that pushes everything, aside from Shigure, into it. Shigure throws the giant sphere at his target causing it to absorb anything it touches until there's nothing left. *'Hell Ride '(ヘルライド, Heruraido): Through hand movements and decreasing the gravity around himself and his target, Shigure causes the ground to shatter into into several boulders raising Shigure and his enemy into the skys until they reach a certain height, then Shigure increases the gravity at his target causing all the boulders to head towards him while he decreases the gravity at his area making him slowly go down safely while his enemy is being hit by several large boulders. *'Sink '(シンク, Shinku): A simple spell which Shigure increases the gravity under his target's feet causing them to literally sink under ground that only their heads remain outside. *'Death's Grasp '(死の把握, Shi no Haaku): An extremely brutal spell that mainly focuses on Shigure increases the gravity on his opponents insides causing all of his organs to blow out of their body killing slowly. This spell apears to work only when Shigure is touching his target. *To Dust''' (へホコリ, E Hokori): Shigure increases the gravity on the ground or a boulder making it much more dense, because of the incredible density created from the extra gravity, the ground and rocks get crushed slowly into sand or small pebbles, though it might not have much use to Shigure, it can still be hard to walk on a sand made ground. Aslo, when his target it stuck within the sand ground, Shigure can increases the gravity on the sand making it so dense it can crush his target. *'''Up Down: A simple spell in which Shigure removes the gravity from the area making his tagrte float in mid air then increases the gravity causing his target to crash at the ground, Shigure repeats the same thing over and over until his enemy breaks (Unnamed). Reverse Magic '(逆魔法, ''Gyaku Mahō): Shigure's last known magic that he possesses. A Caster Type Magic that grants him the ability to reverse the properties of non-human things and turn them to their opposite effect, shape or form. *'''Reversed Size: Shigure reverses the size of every non-human thing he touches with his hands making it either bigger or larger depending on what he desires. This spell is very effective against attacks though because Shigure needs to touch said thing to reverse its size then it will still damage him because he touches the attack itself (Unnamed). *'Reversed Direction': A very useful spell against nearly all attacks and without the need of physical contact to use it, Shigure simply aims his hand at the attack headed towards him and reverses its direction to the opposite size (Unnamed). *'Reversed Element': On some occasions, Shigure can also turn an element into its opposite element, for exmaple he can turn fire into water, and water to vapor etc. Though this spell is uneffective against elements that don't have an opposite, like plants (Unnamed). Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Shigure's most masterful skill that is above his use of magic is his skills in close combat. He has shown great fighting skill even when his arms are immobile he is still capable of fighting with only his kicks because of his own physical strength. When he does use his hands Shigure is a very dangerous opponent because of his quick and unpredictable attacks which mainly focus with open palm strikes and punches. Shigure has also shown being capable of hitting the weakest points in the human body which he apears to have knowledge off to the degree that he can literally cause pain to his enemy with simply pushing on a weak point in the human body with a single finger, that is if he can reach it. Shigure apears to always find a way to hit his opponent even when he is immobilized as he would use whatever he has left to hit his target be it with or without magic. Keen Intellect: Despite his lazy and immature behavior, Shigure has shown being more intelligent than he apears to be, proven by how he can recognize or find out a magics capabilities after glancing at it for a short time. Shigure also has knowledge of how the human body functions which can give him an advantage in knowing what are the weakest points in the human body. Enhanced Strength: Shigure apears to have more strength that it apears as a mere ki ck from him can send a rock breaking through a building wall and even break a normal person's skull with one hit. A single punch from Shigure is powerful enough to a send a powerful pressure that can put a whole in solid stone. Enhanced Endurance: Shigure has shown a considerable amount of endurance great enough to endure severe pain and stand up once more acting as if it doesn't hurt at all. He is capable of enduring having his hands damaged which happens to him quite often. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Despite not liking to stand up and walk, Shigure is full of energy and can run in extreme speed that surpasses that of an ordinary human. He claims that since he rests more than he works he has alot of energy to waste on running and fight which might hint in it increasing his capabilities, yet that can simply be a bluff made by him. Immense Magic Power: Even amongst other S-Class Mages, Shigure's magic power is renowed for being both extremely high that it causes the very earth to shake and having a strange feeling coming from it saying that when he releases his magic power, a sinister yet peaceful feeling is felt, like a chill down the spines but less frightening. Shigure's magic power is said to be not good nor evil and somehow not even neutral which shows even more of Shigure's personality that isn't revealed yet. Trivia *His appearance is based on Faust from Magico. *Shigure claims that he can sleeps 12 hours a day when he gets the chance. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage